From rescuer to lover
by Inuyasha's retarded and consapated pet hamster aka shippo
Summary: InuKag Kagome is a miko who gets attacked by demons, when on the verge of death a hanyou prince saves her. Major Kykio, hojo and Koga bashing as of now Some jaken bashing too
1. Default Chapter

From Rescuer to Lover

By: Peter Gao

Chapter 1: Rescued

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters.

Kagome ran through the forest in search of two demons. That

was it! The two demons had pranked her shrine one too many

times. She ran to a clearing and saw the two demons. They were

dragon demons. She noticed that they were very simular and that

one was slightly smaller. They were both holding weapons and she sensed that they were powerful. She pulled aimed one of her arrows at the older one and was about to fire when the younger one slashed her across the arm with it's sword.

"Brother, it looks like we are to have a human girl for lunch today or will we do something else with this pathetic miko?" The younger one asked.

"Why don't we kill her and then decide?" The other demon answered.

"Sure, let's do that brother!" Kagome gulped as both demons charged at her and hit her. One stabbed her with it's sword and the other punched her into a tree. This broke her leg and injured her other arm.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha ran through the forest following an absolutely wonderful scent. When he was closer he started to smell human blood and fear. He rushed, it was his duty because that was what the people at his castle did. When he reached the clearing he saw a beautiful miko smashed against a tree and two demons also stood there laughing. At this he became enraged and killed the two demons by slashing them and tearing them into pieces.

Right when all hope was about to fade a hanyou aura appeared. At that moment the two demons fell over dead. After that before she blacked out all she remembered was a voice telling her to hang on.

(A/N: SO how did you like it? Please review!)


	2. Awakening

From rescuer to lover

Review responses:

Lil' ally thanks for reviewing! I think I got a better idea for this story so that's why it's better and I have lots of other ideas! I also like your stories! I have 2 of them on my favorites!

Chapter 2

Awakening:

Kagome awoke in somebody's arms and sensed that it was a hanyou that was holding her. He had licked her wounds to clean them and she also sensed that he was not being hostile. He was holding her gently. He looked at her noticing that she was awake and smiled.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome stammered

"My castle" the hanyou said. Then he looked at her and saw her frightened expression.

"Why are you scared?" he asked Kagome just cried in fear of being raped or eaten. Soon she fell unconscious again. He sighed and noticed that the castle was approaching. The guards saw that is was him and let him in.

"Good day milord Inuyasha!" One said

"What you got there Milord?" The another one asked. Inuyasha ignored the questions and hopped inside.

"Mother!" Inuyasha called

"Yes Inuyasha?" his mother answered

"I need you to tend to her wounds, go to the room beside mine and I'll get Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha said. Before his mother could say anything before Inuyasha took off to find his friends. A few servants immediately came and took Kagome to the room beside Inuyashas room. His mother also went there and helped tend to the girl's wounds. A few minutes later Inuyasha came with Sango and Miroku. Miroku had a slap mark on his face and Sango looked mad. Sango went over and started to tend to Kagome's wounds when a certain pervert rubbed her ass. Sango picked up her boomerang and wacked Miroku on the head.

(A/N: So like it? Please review also I'm sorry I couldn't update, I had 2 much homework!)

Ja ne


	3. Inuyasha, The name is Inuyasha

Chapter 3: Inuyasha the name is Inuyasha

(A/N): I'm sorry I haven't updated, I been sort of busy with my gamecube lately……

Anyways onward with the story!

Kagome awoke to the sound a girl yelling PERVERT. She opened her eyes and waited for everything to come into focus. She saw that there were 4 other people into the room. There was the hanyou from earlier, a man with a red mark on his cheek that looked like a handprint, a pissed off looking girl around her age and a older woman who looked like she was in her mid thirties. The woman was tending to her arm. Kagome looked at her arm and realised that there was a large wound there.

"Does it hurt?" the women asked.

"Nope, not really"

"That good then the painkiller's working," the women said. I'll go and get some more bandages. "You kids can get know each other and Miroku please don't ask her your question."

"What do you people think I am? A lecher?" Miroku asked

"Yes" the hanyou replied. The girl approached me and asked "Hi my name is Sango, what's your name?"

"Hello Sango, My name is Kagome," Kagome replied.

Before the two could engage in conversation Miroku came up to Kagome and held both her hands together. "Miss Kagome, Will you bear my child?" Before Kagome could answer Miroku was smashed into a wall by the hanyou.

"Thank you um"

" Inuyasha, the name is Inuyasha."

"Thank you, Inuyasha thank you so much"

There next chap coming soon review!


End file.
